Wires and cables typically include identifying markings, or indicia, on an outer layer or jacket to provide useful information about the wire or cable. For example, indicia can be provided to convey the type, intended use, wire gauge, certifications of compliance with industry standards such as fire resistance qualifications, length markings, and/or the product number of a cable. Conventional cable marking techniques, such as ink marking systems and hot stamping systems suffer however from relatively slow application times, poor abrasion resistance, and cannot be quickly modified to provide alternative indicia. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved marking system that can quickly apply indicia to a cable and can be quickly adapted to provide alternative indicia.